Halloween Mourning
by TASHAx
Summary: This is the morning before Lily and James dies...it was Halloween mourning...I mean morning...One Shot


OK, this I wrote a long time ago so it may not tally up with everything and it may not be perfect...but bleh.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the following characters, names or places as the belong to the wonderful JKR and various other big wigs!

**H**alloween** M**ourning

Darkness was creeping back into the sky and chilled autumn wind ruffled the trees, making the crinkley brown leaves flutter to the ground. Everything seemed to be muttering 'winter's on its way'. However for the moment it was still dawning the last day of autumn. October 31st, 1989.

And although the sun was barely peeping over the patchwork fields one little, honey suckle covered cottage, in the heart of the quaint village Godric's Hollow was wide awake. James and Lily Potter, who had been wed for 7 years, had been woken once again by the restless cries of their son Harry.

"Hush now Harry," cooed his mother, "it's OK Mummy's here now."

The little bright-eyed one-year-old looked deep into the eyes of his mother and gurgled happily.

"So once we're all awake the little bugger is fine" laughed James.

"It's his job" smiled Lily.

And although at that very moment, they were protected under an extremely powerful charm and they knew the most evil wizard of all time was after them they still smiled. They still loved.  
  
"C'mon I'm starving" moaned James as he patted his stomach.

"You never change" smiled Lily. James pulled her into a hug, careful not to squish Harry.

He replied sexily "Is that a bad thing?"

Lily kissed his lips, and as she did so she still felt passion surging through her body as though it was the first time she kissed him, never were two people so in love and more meant to be than Lily and James Potter.

Harry gurgled and Lily took her husband by her free hand and led him out of their bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen where he sat at the table and his beautiful wife popped their son onto his knee.

"Right well, we can have bacon sandwiches today I think" said Lily more to herself than to James, as she pottered around their yellow kitchen she turned on the radio on and began singing along.

Just as breakfast was being served up there was a loud crack and three people appeared. One had long black hair and a rugged, handsome face. The second was slightly shorter, and had a mop of sandy coloured hair and thin wrinkles already forming on his youthful face. And the shortest figure had mousy brown hair and small watery blue eyes. These were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and they were the best friends of James Potter.

"And how is my ickle godson today?" asked Sirius in a baby voice as he plucked Harry from James' arms and threw him gently into the air.

"Hello James" said Remus seriously "and Lily" he kissed the pale woman on the cheek, "how are you both?"

"We're coping, thanks Remus" replied Lily.

"Yeah, with this charm over us, no one will find us especially not some jacked up son of a Hippogriff called Tom Riddle"

Peter shuddered, and his gaze turned to the floor no longer able to stare into Lily's worried green eyes or hear the confidence masking the fear in James' voice.

"I have to go James." Said Peter, "good bye all"

And with a small whip crack he disappeared.

"I still don't understand that man," said Lily, who was gazing blankly at the space where Pettigrew had been seconds before.

"Ack, just ignore him Lils he has never been the brightest crayon in the box" said Lupin showing a small smile.

"OK" she giggled, "would you two like to join us for breakfast?"

Sirius stopped playing with Harry for a second and said "Sorry Lils but we have to get going in a min, we have some business to take care of in The Order."

"Say hello to everyone from us won't you?"

"Of course,"

"C'mon Harry," said Lily sweetly as she took her son from Sirius, "we need to eat some breakfast, yes we do." She sat him in his high chair then began helping him to eat.

"James, a word before we leave" said Remus in his friends ear.

The three men left the kitchen and entered the study.

"What's wrong?"

"We wanted to make sure you and Lily are OK and that you don't mind Peter being your secret keeper."

"Lily and I are as we said 'coping' I mean what else can you do when you know some nutter would like to come kill you, your wife and your baby boy. And well as for changing to Peter it's probably best."

"Yeah there is no way Voldemort will expect it and I myself am thinking of going into hiding, as I am so close to you Dumbledore seems to think it's the best thing because Voldemort may come after me." Said Sirius, he had originally been chosen to be the Potter's secret keeper but thinking that Voldemort would never go near anyone with sappy powers like Peter, they changed.

"Are you going into hiding as well Moony?" asked James, his attention turning to his other best friend, his eyes full of concern.

"Dumbledore said I should but I'm not sure." Trailed off Remus, "well I need to get going, good bye James," said Lupin soberly as he squeezed his friends shoulder tightly, then left to say goodbye to Lily and Harry.

"James, take care"

"Sirius promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If I die-"

"Don't talk like that" growled Sirius.

"Hear me out Padfoot, it is important. If I die help Lily look after things and if Lily and I die then take Harry and look after him as though he was your own."

James looked in to Sirius' grey eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and determination.

"But that won't happen" snapped Sirius, he felt like a lump was forming in his throat, disabling him to speak.

"Promise me, Sirius"

"I promise James if anything happens to any of you I will be here. You are closer to me than my own death eater scum of a brother."

James smiled gratefully at his friend and pulled him in to a tight hug. For some reason James had felt it necessary to ask Sirius today, he didn't know why.

Breaking apart they both walked into the kitchen where they found Remus hugging a sobbing Lily tightly and a gurgling Harry who looked slightly bemused by what was happening.

"Sorry Remus" gasped Lily; James ran towards his wife and held her protectively.

"We really have got to go now"

Lily broke apart from James and embraced Sirius then Remus. With a last look at James, Sirius winked and disapperated with 'pop'.

Little did the two friends know that would be the last time they saw each other.

**End**


End file.
